Invisible
by HawkDramione
Summary: She was beautiful. She was elegant. She was unique. She was perfect. They said she was blessed with a gift. She thought she was kissed by a curse.
1. Blessed With A Gift

**I was bored. I had come to the state that I no longer have any fic to read in all of my fandoms, and waiting for the soon...ish Sherlock or Jon Snow's coming back alive was _HELL._ So _shit gets real_ and I had to write something down for the sake of my sanity. I didn't plan to write any fic for Twilight but an idea got stuck in my head and I have to pull it out before turning back to my PJO. Not so much of a big fan of Twilight but not a hater either, so this is what I came up with. Feel free to judge and do whatever you like since my mood is not getting better with this flu either.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (fortunately) but my OC Anne Marie Cullen, a weirdo just like me having a flu. I swear I am not this cliche when I'm healthy.**

* * *

Anne Marie Cullen. A perfect child. The last member of the Cullen coven. And just like her sister Renesmee, she was blessed with a gift.

 ** _Kissed by a curse._**

 _Unique?_ Yes she was. _Beautiful?_ She was beyond that. _Elegant?_ She was born this way. _And she got a gift._ Who could ask for more? _Life favored you. Life gave you everything._

With a price that cost more than the whole universe itself.

A gift. Or a curse? What did you call it, being forgotten by your loved one? The feeling of losing control of yourself and every single second memory of you in their mind disappeared? The feeling of being remembered by no one. Nobody.

How could one control a power like that? How could one be born with a power like that? _How could one, with a power like that, be destroyed?_

The world didn't give her any answers.

* * *

Or maybe, it was a gift. She wasn't remembered so much even by her family, her mother and sister, in their lucky days, knew of her, but unable to _see_ or _touch_ her. So, was their any chances that the enemy knew about her existence?

 _Nah._ Never happen. There would be no runaway, no checking behind, no constant worry... She could live on, still invisible to the world, while her sister, so clear, so visible, would have to run for her life.

It wasn't like she could do anything for help. How could you help someone who could not see _and_ touch you anyway?

But, on an extremely lucky day, when the rest of the world could see her, touch her, feel her, she was asked to accompany them to the battlefield. It was an extremely lucky day because she said yes.

* * *

The battle day came knocking on their door and once again the cursed-and-blessed Anne Marie Cullen found herself still being remembered by all her coven. It was a shock, feeling wrapped and protected in your father's arms. But let it be, it wasn't like he would remember much about it later.

A hurt and sad look flew across his face, but Anne refused to let it break her. They had promised to never forget but failed. After all, she was too strong, too powerful. In the end of the day, it was either she became an orphan, or being forgotten. She had to get used to it. No big deal.

Walking straight into the battlefield with a head kept high, she found it amusing since only a handful number of vampires could see her. She was invisible to the rest of the world. Oh how it would be an wonderful advantage when the fight happen..! She could have been the surprise factor, had she been carefully trained. But then,... being a mere child and invisible didn't help very much. Still... could she attack successfully if she really tried? She thought that it seemed possible, but that meant a suitable opponent as well...

 _No, too big. Absolutely not, too creepy. Who wanted to attack a hot movie star? That one looked good but her eyes were too red. How about the next one..._

... who was staring at her with a quirk eyebrow.

She turned back to check if he was looking for someone behind, but no. She turned to the left, jumped to the right, and his eyes, crimson red, never left her.

Okay, that's weird. She admitted. And creepy.

Her parents and sisters were still talking with the chirpy man at the middle of the field. They took so long, she started to find it uncomfortable under his stare. A pair of hands kept her firmly, Esme. She had nowhere to hide from the crimson red eyes that fixed on her since the beginning.

He smiled, all of a sudden, and she almost jumped out of her skin. She looked around, everyone was too concentrating on her sister - poor Rene - to bother either her or the boy. She looked back at him, the wide grin that showed his perfect white teeth could make Hollywood broke down. She looked around again, just to make sure, before turning her attention back and mouthed.

 _Me?_

 ** _Who else?_**

The weirdness of this was getting more and more creepy.

 _Why me?_

 _ **Why not you?**_

 _How can you see me?_

 ** _How the others cannot?_**

 _I don't know._

 ** _Me either._**

They fell into another staring match, ignoring the world. It was crazy, but, she felt like she could read his mind, and so could he. They fell into their own little world of many wonders, of history, of music, of literature, and so so many things else...

Crimson eyes meant killers, that she had learnt. But somehow, in those crimson eyes of his, Anne Marie Cullen saw a different thing that she had been fighting for since the day she was born.

Recognition. And a faint promise of Love.

* * *

 **Come on my dear child. We're going home.** Her father said and picked her up.

She struggled until he let go of her, and ran back to te field. They had gone, the creepy guy, the chirpy and the stone-y, all gone.

But she saw him. Him. Crimson eyes, and a smirk. She saw a faint shadow behind him, but she didn't care.

She waved, and the smirk turned to a smile. The devil turned to an angel for a brief second before disappearing.

 **Who are you looking at?**

 _Nobody dad. Just a promise._

* * *

His name was Alec, she later found out. He was the demon, she was informed. Stop thinking of him, she was ordered.

But Anne Marie Cullen still found herself looking into those crimson eyes anytime she could, because:

1\. It was, so ironic, the only way to remind her family of her existence.

2\. It was deep in those eyes that she let herself hope and believe, even if it was childish of her, in a promise of an invisible love from a demon.

* * *

 **I don't even know what the hell I've just written.**


	2. A Trip To Remember

**Three reviews, all ask for more. Let's say that Anne Marie Cullen is the lucky charm.**

 **Thank Daughterofdeath14, FayTheGay, and Guest for your reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Anne is more of a vampire than a human, which was quite obvious. But it didn't mean dealing with her was any easier for the Cullens.

They first realized it when she threw her human food in Edward's face.

"No." - Her voice cut off all arguements. Another disappointment, "No" was her first word. Renesmee had never laughed that hard in her life.

The second time was when she realized her _gift_ was more than deleting people's memories of her, and there was more than one way to make the Cullens remember her. Anyway, poor Jacob was taken as her lab rat for the whole day, much to Edward's delight, and to Renesmee's envy.

"Just think about how convenient it will be when you have a boyfriend, Anne." - Her sister said. - "You can sneak out without being caught. Look at me! I'm locked up in a prison!"

The devious smile on her face was exactly the one Alice wore when she stepped in the mall to buy Bella's clothes.

Anne stopped growing when she was four, although she looked like fifteen only. Rene was luckier, at least people would believe if she said she was eighteen. That was so unfair, they were supposed to be the same age, she was only 8 minutes younger! At least her family let her choose where they would go this summer.

Another deadly mistake. She chose Voltera. After a lot of shouting and another mysterious disappearance of Anne, which caused Bella and Edward freak out, they settled to a trip around Europe, with Voltera as the final destination.

A win-win solution. She got Voltera, Rene got Rome, Alice got Paris and Carlisle got London. Who could ask for more? Except Jacob, he was not allowed to tag along because "it's creepy if he sneaks in our room for Rene when we share the bed, don't you think?"

Anne hated the dog smell Jacob always left when he visited them.

* * *

First stop. London. The elegant glorious accient London. Anne thought she had fallen in love with the city.

Damn her young look, it prevented her from buying a house in London. Esme and Rosalie found it amusing, she did not. In the end she stole Jasper's credit card and got an apartment, which she had to share with Rene, so that Rene would not tell their parents. Damn it.

She didn't check her back in London. She didn't even think of it. That was her mistake.

* * *

Paris. The city of love, fashion, and light.

Alice bought a new closet for every single one in the family, there was no way to tell her to stop it. It was her paradise. Anne found Paris normal. Beautiful, yes, but it didn't impress her as much as London did.

She settled at a table on a restaurant on Eiffel tower, hiding from prying eyes. Somewhere between shops and shops Anne managed to be _invisible_ and ran away. Paris and her aunt's excitement suffocated her.

That was the first time she turned back to look behind. Nobody. But the feeling of being watched didn't go away. She stood up and walked to the balcony, watching the sunset and darkness took over the city of love.

It was time to go back to family. Anne turned back and left, but something caught her eyes. On the table, was a piece of paper.

 ** _Enjoy the sight?_**

She should have thrown it away. She should have told her parents, or at least told Rene. She knew what to do. But something got the better of her.

Anne walked away, the piece of paper stayed hidden safely in her bag.

* * *

They said curiousity killed the cat. Anne was no cat, but she could be killed.

She received the second message while in Leipzig, Germany. It told her to go to St. Nicholas Church.

 ** _Impressive, isn't it? Thought you'd like it. ;)_**

She was left speechless. It was breath-taking. She sat in a corner and let the peaceful feeling wash over her, let the time flow, let the world outside. Just Anne in her own little world. She could see the snow falling in her face, the shadow of the trees far away, and hidden behind them...

... _the crimson eyes and a devil smirk..._

Startled. She thought she felt someone sat down next to her. Nobody, again. The church had closed, night has fallen. Anne looked down at her hand, a ghost feeling still lingered. It was cold as ice.

Someone was here.

 _He_ was here, her demon with crimson eyes. She was sure of it.

* * *

Rome, they were so close, so close to her destination.

Anne felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched her family walked away from the hotel's window. Once again she chose to be ignored, to be invisible to them. Once again she chose to follow the direction on a piece of paper. Once again she chose to listen to the demon.

 ** _Let me show you Rome._**

It was like no other, the first tour she took without a tourguide. Anne had to bite her lips to stop herself smiling like an idiot.

 ** _A flower to start a new day. Too cliche?_**

 ** _Walk straight. Don't look back. Then turn left at the bakery at the end of the street. Turn right after that._**

 ** _Patheon. It's old. Still younger than me tho ;)_**

She laughed at that. She couldn't help it.

 ** _Like to hear you laugh, knowing who did it ;) jkd it's older than me_**

 ** _Capitoline Museums. Love it?_**

 ** _Don't get too fancy over those old sculpture, there's something more interesting and beautiful, something can talk to you when you want to._**

Anne had to stop and roll her eyes. She had to. She knew he saw it too.

 ** _C'mon!_**

 ** _What would you like for dinner?_**

She stopped, reading the line twice. Really? Were they two human teenagers now? Were they in a movie?

 ** _Colosseum. 10.00pm. Wear your red dress. Don't be late._**

"Are we in a movie?" - She smiled, folded the paper back and kept it safe in the bag, where other messages were. If this were a movie, she wished it would never end.

She broke in the accient Colosseum without any troubles. It was quiet, very very quiet. And then she heard a violin.

The beautiful sound led her to a table set for two, however, she was alone.

 ** _Sorry :) don't be mad, okay?_**

She smiled, a little sadly. A bottle of red wine, except it was not wein in it. She read another message.

 ** _Stole it from the boss. Hope you like it :) I know they didn't allow you to, but this is your life, your decision. Don't let the other choose for you. You are not a little girl anymore. You make your decision._**

Human blood. Something clicked in her. Anne swallowed, thinking about what her mother would say.

 **... _Don't let other choose for you..._**

But the other vampires, they didn't drink animal blood. They said human blood taste better. They were right.

Anne looked down at the bottle. It was full with blood. She could smell it. It had been a long time since she had last hunted.

Her whole family didn't feed on human blood.

It was killing her from inside. She was thirsty. _Just a sip. Just a sip and I will stop._

Her hand shaking, reaching for the bottle.

She put it back down on the table.

"I'm sorry. I can't." - She whispered for nobody at all. But deep down inside, she knew he heard it. She knew he felt it.

 ** _So disappointed._**

* * *

They left for Voltera the next day. She didn't speak a word. She didn't look at anyone. She was close enough with them but far enough so that her father couldn't read what she thought.

She felt guilty. But worse, she felt guilty for disappointing _him._ She knew he wanted her to drink that bottle. But she just couldn't.

Their talking was far away, like she was listening from another world.

The plane landed at midnight, when the city had fallen asleep. They had car waiting ourside to take them to the Volturi castle, because Aro insisted so.

Anne let her mind wander away, acting on autopilot. That was why she didn't know when her father hissed, or when her mother wrapped an arm protectively around her. She didn't know. Her mind was wandering to a pair of crimson eyes and pieces of cute messages in her bag. She did not really care what was happening around.

That was until those crimson eyes were right in front of her.

She took a deep breath. Her father hissed, but Alice put an hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Voltera, Anne." - He said, kissing her hand. _So close._ His gaze on her was exotic, and his breath...

Anne swallowed. The human blood. It was the smell of the human blood from the bottle in Rome.


	3. Kissed by a cursed

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviewing. It makes my day! But I can't promise on a frequent update of the story. My writing depends so _so_ much on my mood of the day. Just hope that Anne stays in my mind long enough to finish her adventure.**

* * *

 _Volterra._

The brighter the city looked, the darker the Volturi castle was.

It was like two complete different world. You stepped through the door, you became something different.

That was how Anna felt the first time she laid eyes upon the shadow of the castle.

Rene shared the feeling with her. She glanced at her sister, who was clutching her hand nervously. _I wish Jacob was here. _ Anna did not respond. A part of her regretted ever choosing to go to Voltera, but another part...

She glanced at the driver of their car. Even at the back he still looked gorgeous.

Her father cleared his throat loudly, her mother quirked up an eyebrow questioningly. From the driver seat, Alec let out a low chuckle. God, he sounded so...

Her father cleared throat again. That was it. She glared at him. _I deserve some privacy._

He shook his head, the message is clear. **Not after you ran around Rome with HIM.** Damn his mind reading power.

This had to be her punishment. She made a mistake of glancing up at the mirror. Red eyes staring deep into her soul.

"I strongly recommend you concentrate on the driving. Unlike you my daughters can get hurt."

Her mother just had to jump in. Just great.

 _You know how I feel all the time, sister. At least you can choose to be invisible when you want to. _ Her sister mused.

 _Not helping!_

* * *

Thank god for the strong human part in Rene's body, demanding to go to sleep. Anne used it as an excuse not to see Aro or anyone else, including her overly protective parents and a human blood drinking vampire. It made sense at about 3am.

"I can lead the ladies to their chamber."

"I'd rather someone else." - Her father spoke up even before any of them could react to the offer, glaring at the demon. **Stay away from her.**

In the end it was a huge vampire whose name Anne had forgotten who took them the chamber. But it didn't stop Alec from giving her a devious smirk and a loudly solemn swear to chop his head off from her father.

 _Jacob was once threatened so._

 _Thank you for informing me, sister. Very helpful._

 _You can always disappear into the crowd. That's helpful._

 _Are you trying to talk me to run away?_

 _I'm not saying anything, sister._

 _It doesn't have to be a dramatic run away._

 _Just shut up and go to bed. Thank you very much._

 _It is fun. I can't sleep anymore. At least now I have the chance to pester you about a boy. How long have you been making snide remark about me and Jacob?_

 _Just SHUT UP._

 _You're no fun at all, sis._

* * *

The current problem of Anne Marie Cullen's life was that it was too complicated. She realized that when she met Aro in the morning. The creepy smile never left his face. He was overjoyed to see both sisters standing in front of him, and knowing they chose to visit him without forcing. He kept questioning and questioning, until the point Anne wished she could just throw up in his face.

Edward left the throne room right at that moment, probably to get a good laugh. Anne closed her mind to keep the thought safely in her head, in case Aro wanted to look into her mind, again. It was no good to share that kind of thought to people.

In the end, at midday, thank the god Aro let her go, since he realized he could not look into her head like her mother, and the threat of disappearing was written clearly on her face. Poor Rene for being overly polite. Even Marcus got bored and had left at some point.

"Well, Anne dear." - The oh so familiar smile on Aro's face - "Why don't you go out and discover Volterra for yourself, dear? Our city is extremely safe and beautiful. I can even appoint a tourguide for you, if you'd like." _A guard, you mean._

Where were her parents when she needed them?

Of course they just had to disappear for some privacy. Of course her other family members had to disappear as well. Of course they believed Anne and Rene could handle themselve quite well. Of course thing just had to go the way she least expected.

Jane was her tourguide.

Where was Alec?

Not that she was desparated to see him again. No. Not after _that dinner._

Who was she lying to?

* * *

 _Twins for twins_. Of course Rene got Alec to be her tourguide. Of course Alec and Jane's opinion on sight-seeing and babysitting had to be different.

Of course Jane had to sense her desperation when she glanced at Alec, and then acted all overprotective sister.

She was dragged to the other side of the city.

At least Jane let her wander herself. She could still feel the prying eyes of the witch vampire, however.

They arrived at Piazza dei Priori. The history and beauty of the building was enough to keep her entertained for the rest of the day.

 **Where are you, Anne? Nessie had got back. We are worried about you.**

 _Piazza dei Priori, dad. Everything is fine. I will stay for a while longer._

 **Nope, little princess. You go back NOW.**

 _Dad, Jane is with me. I doubt I can cause any trouble at all._

 **It is LATE.**

 _9pm is not LATE at all. Not for a vampire. I'm staying. You can choose to forget this conversation._

 **Midnight. If you don't get back here at midnight, I will go looking for you.**

 _Deal._

"Your father is being a dick." -Jane stated, for the first time since they were paired up. She glanced at the vampire.

"That's how father is." - She decided to respond.

"He thinks I'd let you near my precious brother?" - Jane glanced at her in disdain, a glance that made her heart frozen. - "Don't even dream of it."

 _I don't have to find him. He found me first._

* * *

The next few days, however, was spent on avoiding Jane at all cost. That also meant avoiding Alec.

She would not tell a soul how it made she felt, because she honestly didn't know either.

Jane made clear on her threat. Never go near Alec or... You knew that last part. Anne found herself using her gift more than usual.

It didn't stop Alec seeing through the glass, though. She knew it. Her gift did not affect Alec at all. They both knew it since the beginning. No matter how hard she tried, Alec was still there, staring at her. His stare softened when their eyes met. They could almost communicate without word.

That was until she turned away.

Jane sticked with her all the week, or everytime she found it possible (to make sure her precious brother was _safe)_ much to her mother's dismay. Bella and Jane simply hated each other. Bella didn't like the fact _twins for twins_ of Aro, but Edward, so surprisingly, liked it. As long as Alec stayed away from Anne, which Jane kept to her heart.

In the end, Volterra was not as great as she expected.

* * *

Last day in Volterra.

 ** _Can you please use your gift NOW?_**

Familiar hand-writing. He had no idea how difficult it was for her to use her power in such a huge number of gifted vampires, didn't he?

Okay, let's try.

It was not like she obeyed everything he said, okay? Nope. Absolutely not. And it was her last day, her last chance to save the trip.

Call it a revolution of teenage girl.

 _ **Roman Theatre. 8pm.**_

Just 2 hours until her plane took off. What was he thinking?

"What are you thinking? Avoiding me?"

She turned around to face him. Black suited him well.

"Your sister..."

"... will never know about this, as well as your father." - He took a step closer to her. The moonlight danced on his hair. His eyes shone dangerously.

 _They were so freaking close!_

"I've been following you since London." - He growled - "Trying to talk to you without scaring you or alerting your family. And now when we get the chance to actually meet and talk, you avoid me. What the hell was that!? I have planed everything and you of all people just had to ruin it."

He was scary, she understood why other vampires call them witch twins.

He took a deep breath and calmed down. She let out a breath she didn't know holding.

"You are more than a pretty puppet, Anne." - He whispered - "Much, much more. Don't let other choose for you." - They were so close that she could look deep into his eyes, pit black.

"How could you see me, Alec?" - She whispered.

"I don't know, and I don't care." - A pause - "Do you care?"

 _No._

"You fascinate me, Anne Cullen." - He said, taking a step closer. His dark eyes never left hers. - "You draw my attention wherever I go. Have I done the same to you?"

The words died at her mouth.

 _Yes._

But she couldn't say it. It did not make sense. They couldn't fall in love that easy. People did not fall in love that easy. That was not how it was supposed to be. Was it even love?

She was not supposed to be here.

"Don't you dare run away from me, Cullen."

His hand was cold as ice. It kept her from running. It started to hurt her.

"I don't know what the hell this is, what draws me to you. I don't care. I don't know why I want you so much, you, a half-breed. I should have hated you, you lower creature, but everytime I saw you I remember how you looked at the field. How you looked at me. Nobody ever sees me like that. You make me realize I can be more than a monster. I want to talk to you. I want to take you around the world. I want, just the two of us." - His other hand touched her cheek lightly. It was cold. She was scared. Her heart had never bumped faster in her life.

His hand ran down her pulse.

Here she was, alone, frozen in fear, a hopeless pray.

She should not have come.

She should not be here with the demon.

"Maybe you will understand someday." - He whispered so quietly against her skin - "Maybe one day you will understand how I feel about you." - She closed her eyes as his lips touched her cheek ever so lightly. - "Maybe one day the world will forget you." - His lips moved to hers, she could almost taste the ice on his lips. - "But I will not. I will always find you, Anne."

His body was an iceberg taking away her heat. The sweet taste of his lips was poison to her mind and body. She was left alone again, frozen of adrenaline running in her vein. Her clock clicked, waking her to the reality.

Nobody knew she came back, in fact, they didn't even know she had left. She held Rene's hand, feeling so vulnerable.

 _Oh my Anne, what have you done?_

 _I don't know._

That was not even the scariest part.

* * *

They came back home. Home. Anne let out a relief breath.

When she unpacked, a new piece of paper fell out.

 **One day, Anne.**

She did not know how to feel. Scared, she still couldn't shake the feeling away. She could taste the icy sweetness of his lips. Her heart did a little dance of happiness while her head screaming to run.

 _He was her doom. He was the demon._

How could something be so sweet yet so deadly at the same time?

She stuck the message in the bottom of the bag, along with other messages he had sent.

She could still smell it though, the human blood in the bottle he had stolen. The blood he had drunk.

She wondered what if it was the sweetness she tasted on his lips. Water filled up her mouth.

 _She wanted it._


	4. Lost My Way

**This chapter will be all on Bella's POV.**

* * *

"No."

Just a simple word, cutting all rising arguements. She watched as her younger daughter's shadow disappeared into the night. Her heart ached, for no reasons at all, really, because she knew that her daughter knew the forest like the back of her hand. Maybe that was just mother instinct, acting all protective. Maybe there was truly no fear at all.

Even to herself, she had to admit, it was a horrible lie.

Bella bit her lower lips, unable to turn around to face her family. She did not want her nonsense worry to rub on her loved ones.

Since Volterra, everything had changed, though very slowly. It was only by the mother instinct inside her that she could see what happened. Edward could not share her feeling, he couldn't see it so clearly as her. She didn't blame him though, since they were half of her, and she knew herself very well.

* * *

Renesmee, _her sunshine_ , little Renesmee, who brought smile upon everyone. She always saw the best in people. No matter what the Volturi had done, she forgave them all, especially after that trip. It should not have surprised her at all, that Nessie and Heldi were now penpal, given the time the two spent together.

Her little precious Renesmee, oh how she would sacrifice everything to give her daughter a better world. _Beautiful Renesmee_ , who everyone loved at the very first sight.

The thought brought an _almost_ teary smile upon her face.

If only her sister were the same.

* * *

Silence. That was the best word she came up with when thinking of her little one. _Anne_.

Anne, the unexpected gift. The one who was cursed with a power no one could understand. The little one who had been scared for half of her life.

It was Anne who she was so worried about.

Anne, silent. Anne, unpredictable. Anne, rebellious, in her very own way. She should have never agreed to let her Anne to Volterra. She should never have. Look at what those monsters have done to her daughter! Anne, sweet little Anne of hers, where was she? Where was the girl with the big brown eyes that wanted nothing more than to be seen and loved by her family? Where was her daughter?

She only had a person to blame.

Herself.

* * *

She did not jump up when the image of an isolated Anne turning her back to run away from family popped up in her mind. It felt warm, safe, and familiar. It was nice to share the weight on her shoulder to someone for a little while.

"I know, little Nessie." - She whispered, shielding her child away from the world with an embrace of a mother. - "I know. I'm worried too."

The image changed, this time, it was the two sisters, back in the old day, laughing and running in the oval field.

How she wanted to cry so much, grieving for the childhood that was taken so cruelly and so quickly away from her daughters.

"It will be fine, my princess. All will be fine." - She murmured, louder a bit, more to assure herself.

Renesmee gave her a sad knowing smile.

 _I know._

* * *

She spent that night alone, sitting on the sofa in the living room. Renesmee had gone to sleep, Edward stayed with Carlisle to talk about what they should do with the offer. Bella looked down at her hand, clutching a piece of very fine paper. You didn't usually catch that kind of paper anywhere, and not even with that handwriting.

She wanted nothing more than to tear it apart and throw it in the fire.

 _How dare he!_

After what he had done, after what they had done to her daughter, how dare he even think of offering two guards of the Volturi to come.

Not just any guards, but _that_ two guards. The two bitches. The wicked twins.

 _If Jane ever dared to come near her Anne..._

Bella took a deep breath, not wanting to break the coffee table.

She would burn the Volturi to ashes if she needed to.

The thought brought a sinister smile on her face. _Yep, burn them all._

The door opened, and Anne stepped in. She looked surprised for a brief moment when she saw Bella was still waiting. She patted the seat next to her, hoping that her daughter would not turn away this time.

Her heart ached so much as if it could break into pieces as she watched her own daughter eyeing her nervously before approaching slowly and cautiously.

As if she would hurt her anytime.

She bit back the urge to pull her little one into an embrace, knowing that it would make her run away. Like the last time.

"How was the hunting, Anne?"

"Good." - Simple and short. It would be considered extreme luck if she, or anyone, could get Anne to speak up something more than three words.

 _Burn the Volturi._

She reached up and touch her daughter's hand. At least she didn't pull away. Not yet.

They sat there in silence. For Bella, she was too afraid of breaking up this moment because of her stupidity.

"I'm fine, mom." - She said it without even a glance at Bella.

 _No you're not fine. Just tell me what's wrong, please Anne. Please._

But she said nothing, just held her daughter's hand tighter.

 _I would not lose you._

"Let me go."

"No. Don't push me away anymore Anne. What's wrong? You used to want to be around with us a lot, and now you turn away everytime we try to talk to you. Anne, please, I'll never, ever judge you, no matter what. Please, please open up to me. At least please give me a hint of what happened to you." - She almost cried, clutching Anne's hand so that she would not lose her daughter. She would not lose her for anything.

Anne finched, ever so lightly. Her shoulder tensed up. Bella felt as if there was a tickling bomb inside her chest.

"Let me go."

* * *

 _ **(*)**_ She _blinked, looking around. Why was she in the living room again? Standing up, she decided to check on Renesmee, but then changed her mind._

 _She felt like missing something. Edward was still at Carlisle? Why was he there? Why taking so long?_

 _A sparkle came to her mind. The letter from Aro. He offered... something, like,..._

 _Something about the twins, why were the twins coming to her home? Why both of them? They had seen Renesmee less than two years ago._

 _Something clicked. **(*)**_

Damit, Bella ran to the table to find that the letter was gone. Anne's smell was still fresh and new, but she could only track it so far to the waterfall.

 _Damit, Bella_. She cursed herself. She had hoped that they could cancel the plan of Aro, or at the very least be able to brace her daughters up before telling them of this upcoming visit.

 _This_ was not the way Bella wanted to break the news to her daughters, especially her Anne.

* * *

 **(*) Bella's under the influence of Anne's power. She was made to forget Anne temporally.**

 **Next chapter we will be back to Anne's POV, or peak through what's in Renesmee's mind. I haven't decided yet. Which one do you prefer?**


	5. The Little Liar

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean the world to me. Really.**

 **I am sorry that I can't update as frequently as before. Long story short, I have eyes problem and I have to lessen my time with computer. :( What a tragedy!**

 **Enough with the rambling of mine! Let's get back to our Anne, shall we?**

* * *

 _Grab a hold of yourself, Anne._

She took a deep breath.

 _Not better._

They were coming. They were coming. The Volturi was coming.

 _HE is coming._

She snorted. It sounded like a cheesy teenage love bird. Which she was, anyway. She was only thirteen. _Look like fifteen._ It sounded so weird comparing to the _demon_ she was so obsessed with. He was... acient.

 _If only his evil sister would stay at Italy._

Who was she kidding? He was a walking demon. A walking and breathing demon! Please for the love of God! Why would she want a visit from a monster!?

 _But..._

Oh shut up.

* * *

Her family was going crazy. Once, or twice, or multiple times she heard suggestion of a runaway. For some oblivious reason all eyes fell on her everytime the suggestion came out. What?

 _They are afraid you would jump into HIS arms and never looked back._

Would she? Was she really like that? Throwing away her family, her sister's safety for a demon?

Nah.

 _Are you sure? You almost did, after all._

He seduced her.

 _Pfff. As if you didn't know it._

This type of conversation was really driving her insane. She wanted that part of her head to shut up, but everytime she tried, she was painfully aware that it was only herself.

 _We are the same, pal. Face it._

She had attempted to ask Carlisle about metal illness. Key word: attempted. He would go all professional on her and one more day she had to spend in his hospital then she would suicide. She hated hospital with a passion.

 _Maybe, just maybe, HE knows about it. He is old, after all. He might find mental illness interesting enough to spend time reading about it. Or just bloody ask him, HE caused it after all._

Oh how much she hated her talkative self.

* * *

Alice had tied her up in the house, making sure that she would not... disappear, or runaway, or... anything, really. Bella threw her aunt a dark look, and she was untied.

They were afraid, for her. They were worried for her safety. She just wanted to scream at their face that she was just FINE. Like, everybody had their bloody teenage days, right? Well so did she. She was confused and in a constant attack of loneliness, but that was how teenagers felt these days. And she had that stupid power. How could one attack her if they didn't even know she existed?

It was logical. She was safe. They should worry more about Rene. How could they trust Rene to be friend with Heldi? Heldi, really? She could name hundreds of better human-blood-drinking vampires for her sister to befriend with, none of them was named Heldi.

She pouted, Rene smiled sadly at her. They had somehow made her promised not to use her power today, and stick with the family. And she meant to keep that promise. They might not understand her much, or be affected to much by her power, but they were family, they loved her unconditionally.

 ** _Oh really?_**

 _The hell?_ Her jaw dropped. What the heck was he doing in her head? Why did she hear his low sexy manly chuckle?

Her father snorted and tepped outside with her grandpa. Alice looked somewhat dazed for a moment then nodded.

 _They are here_. Her sister touched her slightly. _But of course you know that._ The corner of Rene's lip quirked up into a smirk. She glared at her sister then closed her eyes. Talking to herself was mad enough, she didn't need another vampire to jump in her head's discussions.

 _Ohhh. But you don't need to. He is gonna be right here for you! Oh my god!_

Shut up! She had to bit her lips not to growl. She was going mad, that was no doubt. For a brief moment she wondered if there were any mental hospitals for vampires, or half-breed like her.

* * *

Her legs gave up, they didn't listen to her order anymore. She wished she hadn't intend to keep that stupid promise.

Bella gently held her hand and led her to the front door. At least she was hidden behind Emmett. She stood closer to her mom, knowing it meant better than any words. Bella held her hand tighter.

Her inner side was dancing with joy, but another part of her, the part closer to the head, was silently cursing her fate. Every single thing of HIM reminded her of the human blood. She bit back the urge to shruggle. He scared her. She was just another prey in his game.

She didn't want to leave her family. Family was everything to Anne Marie Cullen. She knew what he wanted from her and that was what she could never give. Family made up the person she was today. Family created Anne. They could misunderstood, but...

Her line of thought was cut swiftly as she looked up from the ground. There HE was, handsome as ever, with a stray of hair out of place, as if the long way here had made his hair less perfect than usual. And the black cape. A part of her was dead upon seeing him, remembering the last time she saw him in this very cape.

Yes. It hurt. She would rather die than admit that yes, she would throw away everything to jump into his arms.

It hurt. And it scared her.

Edward held her tight, as if daring anyone to ever think of stealing her away from him. She missed his embrace. She missed the protection it brought her.

Alec smiled gently, when his sister wore a mask made of ice. Like fire and ice, just like her and Rene. She turned away, clutching her father hand.

 _I can't take this anymore, dad._

It scared her to death, knowing if she had to make a choice, it would not be the one who were standing around her.

* * *

The greeting took forever, and the worst part was that they all knew all the politeness was fake. Alec's eyes moved to find her constantly, all knowing that it drove everyone crazy, inlcuding his sister. His smirk and her father's scold told that he was safe as long as he did exactly what Aro had said in the letter.

Oh how she wanted to groan out loud. But it would upset Esme, and she didn't want to do that to her grandma.

She caught his eyes, again.

 _ **I know my way around. Don't worry. When can we talk?**_

She hated the fact that they understood each other so well that they could communicate without word.

 _...No?_

 ** _Liar._**

She was so dead. She knew. Alec Volturi was her doom.


	6. A Sweet Sweet Dream

She was so close to the verge of insanity.

Love - or obsession - was a cruel thing.

Anne was scared. She had never been so scared in her life. No word, no hug, nothing from her family could assure her, that everything would be just fine, that this would pass.

Nothing.

She was dying for his touch. She was dying just to stand close to him. Gosh it scared the life out of her, just thinking about how far she would go for him.

He was like drug. He was a sweet nightmare that haunted her day and night.

That's it.

* * *

It was always so easy sneaking out of the house without being busted. She was so used to it that it startled her. One look back at the form of her sister, and Anne was gone.

Bare foot, no jacket. That was how she liked it, wandering in the dark alone. The night always held so many secrets, so mysterious, so _her_. It was in moment like this she was truly herself.

 _But who was she?_

In night like this, she was not sure if she was Anne Marie Cullen.

* * *

They were drawn to each other, it was crystal clear to her now, as she watched him standing by the waterfall. For the first time since she had known him, Alec was bare foot, t-shirt and jeans. She watched his muscler dance in the moonlight as he turned around to face her.

A week had passed since their arrival. A week was spent on avoiding him at all cost.

Yet here she was, willingly came to him.

Alec blinked, keeping up the neutral mask on his face. God please. So itimidating. So monsterous. So dangerous. The logical part of her brain screamed at her to run, run away for her life. Yet she stood, waiting, dying for his touch.

"I've doubted." - His voice, so smooth and low, so manly, despite his youthful face - "I've doubted if I had it all wrong, that I had mistaken. I thought you would never came."

His hand froze mid-air, so close to her.

 _Touch. Me. Please._

"Anne?" - Maybe, for the first time since forever, Alec was at lost for word, as his eyes gazed down on hers. They were all black. The colour reminded her of the beating heart inside her chest, of the blood running in her vein.

One more reason to turn away and run.

 _It was just an act. You know it. Run, please. He is not worth your life, your family. He was not worth your sister's safety._

She knew. Oh she knew it. Anne knew it very well. But knowing something and doing it were two very different things.

"Anne?"

 _Oh his breath, his exotic breath_. Oh how much she wanted to clung to him. _Him, and his breath, and his lips..._

"Open your eyes, Anne."

She stared into the darkness, seeing nothing. But it was just Alec's eyes. Empty. Souless.

 _You know he doesn't deserve this._

She could just walk away.

But she didn't.

"Alec."

For a brief moment, she allowed herself to think that such a simple word could affect so much to a man like him.

"Anne." - He swallowed hard, and she couldn't help but think about all the blood she had - "Did I... Did... Did I hurt... you?"

It took a moment longer for her brain to refuntion.

"That night, in Volterra." - He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if ashamed of what happened. - "That... night I... Did I hurt you, Anne?"

She searched his face, though she knew nothing was there. Her memory started to re-run every single detail, every single moment...

Yes, he did hurt her.

His head hung low, avoiding her prying look. He looked so lonely, so defeated that she considered to reach out for him, that's it, until he took a step back.

 _What?_

"I'm sorry."

 _For what?_

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I've got so carried away."

 _Alec._

"I didn't mean to keep you like that. I know it must have hurt. But... I just wanted to kiss your lips. I wanted it so bad. I'm sorry. I don't know what've got into me. Please, Anne, please forgive me. I don't mean to become a monster to you."

 _How could one NOT forgive an apology like that?_

"Anne?"

A smile threatened on her lips. It was... sweet, she guessed. Her lips broke into a smile as Alec looked at her confusingly.

God, he was incredibly handsome and innocently cute, looking so lost with his head titlting aside.

She mirroed his action, smile grew wider. Her head was blown away with possible fantasies that made Alec quirked up an eyebrow.

She loved it that they could talk without any word spoken.

"So..." - Cautiously he took a step closer - "I take that as 'apology accepted'."

 _Mega-bright grin._

"Not one for word we have here, right?" - Alec chuckled, the sound of it made her heart want to jump out, and worse, he heard it too. She could feel the blush from the tips of her ears to the back of her neck, as he leaned closer, and closer, and closer...

...He carefully wrapped an arm around her waist. The other hand was placed behind her neck...

 _So damn close!_

...and closer...

 _Stupid grin._

His forehead rested againsst hers. She couldn't help but pout. Alec laughed.

"Oh my my... Don't be so hasty little Anne."

"But I want to." - She didn't mean to whisper, but suddenly her voice became a traitor and left her alone. She looked up to meet his longing gaze upon her. Would it be awkward if she reached up and...

"If you do it I will not hold you anymore." - He said firmly. Damn... She sighed, part disappointed, part embrassed. But would it be okay if she... ?

To answer her unspoken question, Alec inched closer, and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

 _Stupid mega-bright grin._

Why couldn't they kiss? Just a kiss! C'mon!

"If I kissed you right now, high chance that your father will chop my head off. I'm not sure if I would eat you alive or not."

 _What?_

"No kidding. And my sister too. Can't imagine the tantrum she will hold if she found out about this." - Alec sighed, a beautiful sound to Anne's ears.

"Just a peak?"

"No."

"On cheek?"

"No, Anne."

"Eskimo kiss?"

"Gosh Anne! Where did you learn all of this? And no. I'm serious, I will rip off your clothes!"

...Oops...?

"Told you. Keep that in your mind only." - Alec sighed again, pulling her so that they would face. - "And I mean it when I asked where you learned all of this."

"Rene." - She mumbled, red from head to toe. Damn it! She shouldn't have pushed him. Now look where her mind had wandered!

She let him pull her back so that her head rested on his shoulder, again. A giggle escaped her lips, and another sigh from Alec.

"Maybe tomorrow." - She hummed to herself, giggled again as Alec's hand was playing with her hair.

"Bad girl, Anne." - He mumbled. - "What should I do with you?"

Somewhere far far away, a part of her brain woke up. What could he do to her?

"You've drugged me, Anne Marie Cullen. You've got me."

This was a dream, she thought. Just a dream. She was not in the arms of the deadliest vampire alive. She was not begging for his kiss.

Just a dream. A sweet _sweet_ dream.

Maybe if she convinced herself good enough, maybe she would get what she desired for. After all, a dream could not hurt, right?

But was this a dream or not?

* * *

 **Is it good? Is it bad? I'm so looking forward for your reviews guys!**

 **Damn the eyes! I can't stop the ideas flowing in my head. Have to write it down before my head explode!**


	7. Blood

**Sue me, hate me, but don't hate my story! I'm back!**

 ** _Alec's thought._**

 _Anne's thought._

 _Renesmee's_ _thought._

* * *

Stolen kisses, pretty lies...

She lived for those moments.

Anne smiled lazily up at Alec, and he replied with an equally dazed grin.

They were hiding in a cave behind the waterfall. No one knew of Anne's little sanctuary, at least not yet, save for Alec. They had snuck in here blankets, pillows, candles, everything to make the place more suitable for two love birds.

Alec's fingers combed through her dark hair distractedly as he was reading a book. Anne was fine with that, even though neither of them had spoken up for a while. She was letting her mind drifting off to the sound of nature, and Alec's hand.

They have spent the last month like this. Showing up when needed, otherwise Anne would snuck up with Alec in the cave, cuddling, talking, sometimes just gazing just each other.

Anne liked this. She liked living like this, with Alec. Thanks to her gift, which was trained by Alec recently, she had mastered the art of being invisible from the other, and making Alec invisible too.

They had even tried it on Jane, Alec was parading around her, singing and dancing in the way he knew that would ruffle his sister, but the witch vampire just didn't notice. Anne had never laughed harder in her life.

In a way, Alec's smoke did not affect Anne as well. He let her play with it, eyes glimmered in a way Anne couldn't understand, before grabbing her and kissed her senselessly.

Neither of them tried to think too much about the deadline of the visit.

Alec could only stay so much for two months. First, Aro didn't like two of his best guards leaving him for too long like that. Second, two months was too much testing Edward's patience.

Beside, at this rate of sneaking out with Alec, Anne had to frequently use her gift on her family, and it drained her.

"You can always drink human blood." - Alec's voice murmured above, and Anne looked up at him. - "It will make you stronger."

She pressed her lips together, eyes tracing the jawline of Alec. Sneaking out with him, kissing him, lying her family, Anne had already done all of them, but drinking human blood, that was a line Anne was still afraid to cross.

Alec sighed, reading the thought on Anne like an open book. - "We'll talk about it later."

She was grateful he let it go.

* * *

The last day of the visit.

Alec sat patiently beside Jane, letting his sister do all the talking with Carlisle. Anne sat on the other side of the room, looking miserable between her parents. They had barely twenty-four hours left, yet they had to spend time like this.

Alec shot her a warning look and shook his head discreetly. Fortunately her father missed the little exchange.

But what was there to say? Anne huffed. It was all fake, all protocol, and everyone knew that. Why did they keep insisting on boring meeting like this?

 _ **Patient, little one.**_

 _I'm trying, Alec._

 ** _Would it make you feel better if we meet later?_**

 _They are dragging me to Charlie's right after the meeting, Alec._

The ancient vampire's eyes darkened considerably for a second.

 **I'll find a way.**

Anne held back a sigh, avoided the question look on Rene's face.

 _You okay, sis?_

 _I'm good, Rene._

Jane stopped talking, Bella grabbed both Rene's and Anne's hands and sprinted to the door, so fast she couldn't stop to look at Alec.

Anne fought back the urge to use her gift on her mother. Alec said not to, Alec said today they couldn't afford to sneak away. Too dangerous, too many watchful eyes.

He'll find a way later, she told herself, Alec always found a way.

* * *

The next hours at Charlie's house was miserable, and that was an understatement.

Anne couldn't crack a smile, not with the way Rene and Jacob were whispering to each other at the corner of the room, Bella and Edward were gazing into each other, and her grandfather was deeply focus on the T.V.

It was so unfair. Everybody got to be with the person they loved, even Rene, with a dog. Why couldn't she? Why the prejudice ran so deep? Why did her family hate Alec so? It was unfair, because he did nothing but being polite to them all the time. Was it because he belonged to the Volturi? Would they hate her too, Anne thought, if she was one of the Volturi?

The thought didn't startle her as much as before. A side effect of spending time with Alec. But in all honesty, Anne found it was no disturbing at all, to be one of the guards, or drinking human blood. It was a line she hadn't dared to cross yet, but, Anne sighed, it was because she worried her family would smell it on her, and banned her from seeing Alec forever.

They were vampires, Alec had said, they were born to drink blood.

A part of her agreed with him, that part was growing bigger and bigger.

The doorbell rang, interrupted her line of thought. Before Anne reacted, Edward had already stood up at the door.

He was barring his teeth out. _Alec was here._

"What are you doing here?" - Edward growled, Bella by his side. Anne huffed, as Jacob squinted his way to stand with them, therefore effectively block her view.

Stupid dog.

"I came to see Anne, and to say goodbye." - Alec's smooth answer came easily, no trace of fear. - "Really, with the way you react, one would think I might try to steal her or something."

Anne giggled, but Rene shushed her, giving her a warning look

 _Dad's there, Anne._

 _Right, killjoy._

"What's the business between her and you?" - Bella questioned. Really? Did she have to ask that?

"None of your business. I want to see her." - Alec drawled, a hint of violence laced within his words, he must have scented her behind. - "Let me see her."

"No..." - Edward, Bella and Jacob growled. It was too much for Anne's patience. She elbowed the werewolf in the ribs and shoved her parents aside. Alec greeted her with a smile.

"That's enough." - Her father pulled her back. - "You're not..."

"Do not tell me what to do, father." - Anne shot back, eyes blazing, ready for a stare down with her father. It was Alec wo stopped them.

"It wouldn't take long." - He said, a hand on her hips. His eyes also trained on Edward. - "We'll be right here."

Anne shook out of her father's grip at the surprise look from her parents and the dog, then turned around to follow Alec. To her dismay, he kept his word, they stopped just a few steps outside Charlie's house.

Alec gave her a sad smile upon seeing her pout.

"This isn't what I had in mind when you told me you'll find a way." - She mumbled. Alec stepped closer to her, ignoring the menacing growl from Edward.

"I'm sorry. I don't have much time." - He admitted.

"Can I see you again?" - She asked, and brought a grin on Alec's solemn face. He flicked her nose.

"Of course, little one. We're in 21st century, you can call me whenever you want."

 _Not. That!_

Alec quirked an eyebrow up. **_You can always go with me._**

 _You know I can't._

 _Not now._

Her thought brought a shadow over his face, Alec reached up, cupping her face in his hand.

"I'd miss you so much, Anne."

A second passed, as if he was gouging the reaction of the other.

Then Alec kissed her.

She met him half way anyway, clinging to him desperately, and Alec did not bother to hold back. He poured in the kiss all the longing, all the passion between them, and did not give a shit of the audience.

Anne tasted on him the sweetness, the cold, the fire, all at once. And human blood. She could taste it in his kiss. Alec had just fed on human blood before he came here, and it was still fresh, still warm, and it drove her mad.

But it ended too soon, too quick, her eyes told him. _More._

But only a butterfly kiss on her forehead. **_No_**.

Alec pulled her apart, eyes on her struggle. Anne wanted. She wanted him, she wanted the kiss, she wanted the blood, that warm, sweet human blood...

She needed it, she was going mad, she wanted that blood from him.

 ** _No._** Alec seemed to say, his eyes glimmered in a dangerous way at her lips. Now the unnatural red on his lips earlier must have been passed on to hers as well.

"Think about what I told you, Anne. You're not their puppet. Not anymore." - He told her quietly, then straightened up. - "You know how to reach me."

"Alec." - Anne whined, she couldn't careless anymore, about the world, about her parents, her family, she couldn't careless. All she saw and scented and tasted was the blood on Alec's lips, and she needed it like she needed air to breathe.

She needed him.

"Bye, little one."

"Alec!"

But he was gone, and she was locked up in her father's arms. She couldn't hear him, or her mother's voice. She was screaming his name.

They dragged Anne back to the house. She vaguely saw Jacob shouted something and Rene was pulled apart from her. Charlie was gone, but she could still smell him, listening to his heartbeat. Blood. Human blood.

Blood.

Blood.

Anne wanted blood.

It was all she could think of.

* * *

"You really did that?" - Jane asked, eyeing her brother carefully. Alec licked his lips, the taste of the blood was now mixed with Anne.

"Why not?" - He shrugged. - "It was worth the shot. Aro wants the girls, and I have one in my hand." He looked over Jane. - "Anne has more vampire heart than all of that pathetic clan combine."

Jane snorted, and they ran passed the border of the Cullen clan. After all they have just murdered a human to get blood.

"I thought you like that girl." - Jane started again. Alec glared at her.

"She's mine." - He said simply. - "And I take what is mine, sister. I could just drag her with us, but where is the fun in that? I want Anne to want me, to be with me." - He smirked. - "Don't play the protective sister anymore, Jane, you almost ruined my plan."

"Me? What did I do?" - Jane huffed. Alec gave her a deadpan look, and the fake pout on Jane melted to a wicked smile. - "Fine, whatever you want, brother."

"That's my sister."

"You really think she'd go to you?"

"I gave her human blood. Jane. I doubt any girl, mate or not, could withstand such temptation."

"Shit. So I have to find something to beat you for Aro's favor."

"You bring Renesmee and we're tie, sister."

"Deal."


	8. Home At Last

Blood filled Anne's vision.

She barely heard or felt anything else, every fiber being on her was focused on the taste of human blood.

And Alec.

Somehow the blood and Alec had merged into one. She couldn't seperate them. But maybe Anne did enjoy it.

She was locked up in a room in the mansion. She couldn't break out, no matter how hard she tried. The room closed down like a prison. Anne screamed, kicked the door, picked the lock. Nothing worked.

Every now and then Bella or Edward would come to check her. They tried to talk her back. No, don't drink human blood. Human blood bad. Anne bad. Don't love Alec. He was lying to her.

What did they even know? What did they know of Alec? Alec was not bad, Alec was kind, good, and generous. Alec loved her, he knew what was best for her. Anne needed Alec.

She threw away the cup of animal blood they gave her. It smelled horrible, tasted even less than water. She needed human blood. The warm, sweet liquid that sang through her vein.

Energy was being drained from Anne, she could barely see and walk straight. She couldn't fight when Carlisle sticked the needle in her, and the animal blood ran in.

It was not the same, she tried to say, couldn't they see, she needed blood, but it had to be human. She needed Alec, badly, because he knew what was best for her, because he cared about Anne, he truly loved her.

The moment she gained enough strength, she lunged for the door. But they were faster, they locked her up, again.

If only Alec was here, he'd protect her. He would never let them lock her up like a caged animal like this. They were vampires! They were higher beings. They were not prey but the predators! They could not treat her like this, she deserved to be free.

Worse, they seperated her from Rene. Rene, her twin sister, who had never judged, never feared her. Rene who cared for her in her own special way, Rene, the only person who could see how Alec and Anne belonged to each other.

Anne was locked away from everything and everyone she loved. She craved for her little sanctuary, craved for the steady hands of Alec that always kept a hold on her, craved for the human blood he had given. She was going mad.

Anne did not know how long she had spent crying and wailing. But eventually she knew she had to stop. She was no puppet, she had no master. Alec had believed in her strength, he had trained her while the other ignored little Anne, he saw the potential in her that no other saw.

Alec believed Anne was strong.

She needed to prove that to him. If Alec couldn't come to her, she'd come for him.

* * *

"Mother?" - Anne called tentatively.

There was a rush behind the door, before Bella's voice reached her.

"Hello little princess."

Anne knew she should have felt guilty for making her mother cry, but what did they truly know of her? They locked her up when she needed to be free, they chained her up when she screamed of hunger.

No, Anne did not feel anymore guilt.

"I miss Rene." - She sobbed. - "Please let me talk to her, mother, please."

Bella would give up, eventually. She couldn't stand hearing her daughters' cry. Edward was much stricter, she couldn't fool him. But Bella, Bella, Bella...

So Rene came, two sister were seperated by a door. They couldn't see, but they didn't need eyes for that. They felt the other.

"Hello Anne." - Rene whispered. - "I've missed you too."

All she needed was to convince Rene to free her. How hard could that be, huh? Rene pained to see Anne locked up. Rene would free her, like Anne would go to the end of the earth to save her sister. All she needed to do was to tell Rene that.

Just a few minutes, she pleaded, a few minutes to feel the wind on her face, the earth under her feet, the sound of water in her ears. Just a few minutes was all she asked, Anne sobbed. She missed the forest, please, Rene.

Rene gave in, she opened the lock for Anne that night.

They had to be discreet, no one allowed Anne outside. And Jacob, the dog. Anne bit her lips, wondering if Rene told him any of her little scheme.

"No, I did not tell him." - Rene answered her unspoken question. - "Tonight just for two of us. Tell me, is he worth it? Is he worth throwing away who you are, who we are? Is he worth it for you to run away with him?"

Anne looked at her sister, surprised. But Rene did not yield from her stare. - "Is he worth it?" - She repeated.

"Yes." - Anne answered, truth in every word. - "He is everything."

Rene sighed, nothing left to say. The two sisters traveled to the boundary of their land. Rain was coming, Anne could smell it in the air, rain would cover her track.

"Go." Anne turned to her sister, it was her turn to be surprised. But Rene did not look at her. "Go with him. I don't know what is like to be in a place where you don't belong, I don't know what is like to be seperated from the one you love. And I don't wish to know it, either. I wish to never feel the same way you are feeling right now. Go, I'll tell parents I let you go. I can't promise that they would not follow you, but I can stall them." - She finally looked at Anne, and it was until now, Anne truly saw how strong her sister was. - "I have written to Heldi. She is waiting for you in the airprot right now, she will take you to the Volturi. Go to your love, Anne. I want you to be loved and be treated the way I am, the way both of us deserve to."

Anne did not waste a second. She only stopped to give Rene a brief hug, before running into the night.

* * *

Rene kept true to her word, Heldi was waiting for her in the airport, a bag of human blood was already in her hand. She offered no word as Anne rushed for the bag and finished it in a second.

They got on a private jet, Heldi held out another blood bag for Anne. She took it with gratitude. The woman drank with her in silence. Every gulp gave Anne strength like never before.

They landed in Voltera at midday.

It was all like a blur, the flight, the trip from the airport to the castle. Anne remembered briefly how she had talked with Heldi and the driver, but that was it. There was a tug in her heart, pulling her toward the Volturi. How could she ever think of the castle as a gloomy place? Heldi offered her a smile, as Anne actually squealed in delight, as the car stopped.

She rushed inside, she couldn't careless of her surrounding. She ran to the throne room, because she knew HE was there.

Anne was right.

Standing beside the throne was Alec. Tall, dark, mysterious Alec, dressed in black. His red eyes glimmered when he saw her.

Anne ran straight to his open arms.

This was home. She was home, at last.


	9. A New Life

Life with the Volturi was... fascinating. Yes, fascinating indeed.

There were certains aspects that Anne was not sure she could ever get used to, like the fact when they drank blood straight from the vein of humans. While Anne did like the warm new blood, she still felt somewhat disturbed about bending down a man and drain him.

But Alec was very thoughtful, and Aro... Well, he was more generous than what she was told. She was spared from joining the... feast, instead, Aro let Alec bring blood for her.

It would not last for long, but for now, Anne mused, she could use his generosity.

And Alec was right, he always was. Human blood made her stronger, faster and more mature, in a physical sense of way. In less than a week Anne's body had grown more, and she finally looked like an eighteen year old girl.

Alec smiled when she told him this.

After the bliss of reunion with Alec, Anne was terrified of what her family would do. She had no doubt her parents would track her down to Volterra, even an idiot knew that. She shared her concern with Aro, but strangely, it was Caius that reassured her that all would be fine. Because she was Alec's mate, the guards would always respect and protect her, and if it was what she wished, she could join them, and officially become a Volturi.

The conversation ended there, when Aro squealed with the idea of holding a wedding for Anne and Alec. Caius growled when Marcus also joined Aro in the planning, and Alec groaned when dragging her out. It would take forever for Aro to plan, he sighed, because Aro wanted everything to be perfect, and by the time he actually had the wedding out, Alec and Anne would be as ancient as the vampire himself.

But Anne did not find it exhausting at all. She liked the idea of spending eternity with the man she loved, in a place where they both belonged.

So, the question about the head of Volturi was answered, Anne was officially welcomed here.

Ah, but there were other questions.

* * *

Other guards were still wary of her, Anne knew. The elite were more polite, but the guards of lower rank still occasionally glared at Anne, as if she had invaded their sanctuary. She did not let them get under her skin much, especially when she had Alec right by her side, and Felix proved to be an equally effective bodyguard as well.

She hasn't mentioned Jane, has she?

The first few days, Anne did not catch the vampire anywhere in the castle. When she asked Alec, he gave her a mysterious smile and said Jane had graced them with a few peaceful days. That said, she would bring one hell of a storm back later.

"No, she wouldn't." - Alec laughed. - "Jane was evil and possessive of me, yes, but she had promised she will never harm you." His bloody eyes stared into her soul. "Jane would not dare to play with my property, little one."

That settled Anne a bit better. But it sure as hell did not prepare Anne for their first meet.

* * *

They were snuggling up in Alec's room - their room actually. Alec had her hands pin up easily while the other hand of his was having a wonderful time discovering every line on her body.

Anne felt like she was being drugged, with Alec's low sexy voice murmured sweet nothing into her ears, his teeth sunk down just enough for her to feel the pressure. She had been marked as his, for now and forever.

They had gone so far as abandoning _most_ of the clothes on the floor.

Imagining _that,_ when Jane swagged into the room.

"EEEEEEK!"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" - Alec roared, throwing a cover on both of them. Jane was by the door, covering her eyes.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." - She shrieked, and and Anne, with what little left of her sense (which was not much, by the way), ducked down and hid under the cover.

"Well excuse my manner because clearly we are in the middle of something here!" - She could feel Alec's rumble on top of her. - "If it's not something important then you'd better leave right now, sister."

"I was looking for the two of you actually..."

"NOT NOW!" - Alec roared again, and this time, Jane finally left.

"Not the impression I want my future sister-in-law to have of me." - Anne said, once she felt Alec had calmed down. He pried the cover away to look at her face.

"Where were we?" The grin he had on was nothing but feral.

* * *

"Let's not talk about last night." - Jane said before Anne could open her mouth. She gulped, closing the door behind. Jane waved her to the desk. - "I want to talk to you, and my idiot brother finally let me do just that."

Anne dragged her feet to the seat opposite of Jane. The older vampire was eyeing her openly, probably silently cursing her all the way to Mars for stealing her brother's attention.

But she did not steal him, Anne wanted to say. Alec was still Alec, he was always Jane's first, nothing changed.

But Anne still kept her lips shut, waiting for the witch to begin.

Jane sighed. - "My brother loves you."

 _Okay?_

"And I wish to see him happy, even though it pains me so."

 _Please, Jane._ Anne prayed. _Was this an approval or not? Just go with it please._

"Do you truly love him or not?"

Anne looked up to meet the souless eyes of the ancient vampire. This was a test, the only test Jane would ever give, and it only was because of Alec. If Anne failed, she would never set foot out of this room alive.

"Yes." Anne took a steady breath. "I love him enough to give up my sister, my parents, my family behind. I gave up all of what I was raised ro know. And I would do it again in a heart beat, as long as it means I am with him."

Jane did not reply right away, and Anne did not expect her to, either. She examined Anne carefully, looking for some answers she had not asked out loud.

Anne did not dare to breath until Jane sighed. "I suppose so." She waved her delicate hand. "Guess I have to accept you as my sister-in-law then."

* * *

They walked together to meet Alec at the throne room. Alec did not need to ask nor to say a word. With just a look, he knew. His sister and his soulmate had come to a silent agreement for him. Anne offered him a shy smiled, and Alec rushed to her side.

"Thank you, sister." - He said hoarsely. - "Thank you."

Anne snuggled up against Alec, breathing in his scent. _Family, home._ She was with the man she loved, and his wicked sister had accepted her. His family had accepted her as a whole being, not a fragile child, not a weakness, not an unwanted little surprise, not a burdened cursed.

Alec kissed her forehead sofly. Jane's eyes softened at the sight. Anne counted in her head. The witch let them hug for exactly thirty seconds before clearing her throat loudly.

"That's enough." - Jane pulled them apart forcefully. - "You are making me sick."

Alec's wink promised Anne of another spectacular night.


	10. Somewhere We Both Belong

**Well, When I started this fic I had an ending in my mind and it was nowhere near the definition of happy. But as this carried on I changed my mind, so here we are, chapter 10 aka the last chapter. I suppose I can still write a darker ending or switch to Alec's POV, but it'll be up to you readers to decide. I am quite busy right now, but if you'd like I can still make time for it.**

 **So, tell me what you expect, and I'll see if I can do anything about it. :)**

* * *

Happiness lasted for exactly two weeks.

 _Two. Freaking. Weeks._

Two short weeks of Alec and Anne. Two short weeks she learnt what it truly meant to be a vampire. Two short weeks when she learnt to care and love Jane like another sister. Two short weeks of wonderful tales from Aro. Two short weeks of learning as much as possible about everything with Marcus. Two short weeks of learning how to defense, how to fight for herself from Caius. Two short week of finally fitting in somewhere.

* * *

Heldi was dragging Anne, Jane, and all the other girls to Paris for shopping. It was until then Anne learnt of the joy wandering from shops to shops. Alice had never let her choose the clothes for herself, but Heldi scolded darkly and barked out that Anne could buy whatever she wanted to wear and no one would say a word about it.

She should feel comfortable in her clothes, Heldi lectured Anne. It was her second skin, if she did not love them, what was the point of wearing them anyway?

The girls also dragged Anne in a wedding gown shop, where they gushed and insisted Anne to try every dress on. Jane scoffed, but willingly to play the part of a judge. Aro could plan the wedding, they said, but no hella way he was gonna decide what gown Anne would wear. Hella no. The man did not have the nescessary mordern fashion sense to choose.

They were in the middle of the twenty-sixth dress when Jane's phone rang.

Jane eyes darkened and her fangs were out. Anne sighed inwardly and changed back to her outfit. Her family was here.

* * *

They were back in Volterra at sunset.

It was the first time Anne saw Jane stood out to protect her.

The Cullens were waiting in the throne room with Aro, Caius and Marcus. Alec was there with the masters. Anne purposefully mused out lout how natural it was for her to refer them as "the Cullens", as if she was a Volturi now.

 ** _Of course you bloody are!_**

 _Yes, yes I am, Alec, calm down._

Edward growled and prepared to lung forward, but Anne side-stepped from his way, and Jane barred her teeth against him.

"Now now, children. I have promised to our guests of a civil conversation." - Aro sang, a hand reached out for Alec, to keep an eye on the situation. Avoiding her former family, Anne raced to the embrace of Alec, still with Jane guarding her every step.

"Anne!"

 _Turn away._ Anne thought, holding on Alec tighter, tuning out Bella's call. She didn't miss the gleeful eyes of Aro though.

"We wish to speak with Anne in private if you don't mind, Aro." - Came Carlisle's voice. - "She's our family."

"You mean she _was."_ \- Felix snickered. Someone growled.

"Unfortunately I have no say in the matter, my friend." - Aro replied smoothly, the smugness in his voice was all audible.

"How can it be!?" - Edward spatted. - "You are the bloody master..."

"Ohh, but I'm not her mate!"

If there was ever be a verbal slap, Anne thought it must be this one. She turned around to see her father stumble backward. Above her, Alec was vibrating with pride and smugness.

"Everything you wish to say to _my_ mate," He drawled out lazily. "You can tell it to me as well. We have no secret between us."

"Anne you can't possibly consider so!" - Bella screamed. - "I am your mother! Stay away from him! You have no idea what they are..."

"Here we go again." - Jane muttered.

"... He and his sister are demons! They killed people! Anne come back to me! Now!"

"Is she always this bossy?" - Jane asked out loud for no one in particular. - "Hell, no doubt you left."

That was the final straw for Bella. She lunged for Jane, Alec roared, but Anne was faster.

"Never." - Anne growled, pinning her mother down. - "Ever. Attack. My. Sister. In. Law."

Shock silence filled the room.

"I think we can pass the 'in-law' and go straight to sister now." - Jane let out a breathy giggle before turning to a frozen Alec. - "I have chosen a wedding gown for her by the way, maybe we can find you a tuxedo next Friday, huh?"

Whatever spell was thrown over them was lifted. Anne jumped back to the embrace of the twins.

"Bella, get back here, we can still talk this through." - Carlisle still kept his voice control. - "Alec, can you spare a moment?"

Her vampire seemed to be in thought for a moment. Either way he decided, Anne would obbey.

"As long as you keep distant from my mate." - He shrugged easily. Anne turned to see Carlisle's defeated sigh.

"Be it."

* * *

Even though Aro had promised them of privacy, but in a castle full of immortals, Anne wondered how many of them were eavesdropping the conversation.

Anne, Alec and Jane sat on a side of the table, while the Cullens sat on the other side. Her eyes swept over them.

"Where's Rene?"

"Nessie is home with Jake." - Bella replied at once. Anne's brows knitted, so that was her punishment, spending the whole time under annoying watchful eyes of a pack of dogs while the whole family travelled to Volterra.

Anne wished she could see her sister, she missed Rene dearly. Beside her, Alec's fingers were drawing a pattern on her palm, no doubt to calm her down. So she bit down the venomful words she was about to spat.

"What do you want to tell me?" - Anne sighed, be out with it.

"I'd like to know why you left, Anne." - Carlisle said, sending a glare to Edward, who had just been about to leap up.

"To be with Alec." - Beside her, Jane rolled her eyes. - "And to be who I truly am."

"Is a human blood drinking vampire who you truly are, Anne? After all the things we've done to you..." - Edward growled. But Anne cut him.

"You barely did anything father." - She barred her teeth out. - "I am not saying you don't love me. You do, all of you do. But you want me to be like Rene, you shaped me to become Rene. I am not. We are two faces of the same coin, but we are not one. You want a perfect daughter, but I am not. You have never thought about training my power. I was not in control of my own gift, father! I can't stop it when it deleted all memories of me from you! I can't do nothing but cry until I fell asleep of exhaustion when no one could hear me or remember me! I had to watch Rene grow up in affection while I was left in a corner! You said it was my fault, my power! But why didn't you train me? Why didn't you teach me how to be control of myself? I was scared for half of my life! Where were you when I needed you the most!?"

The Cullens stumbled back in shock and shame.

"I am not as perfect as Rene." - She continued, tears threatened to fall. - "I am more vampire than Rene. But you forced me to live the life of a human. You forced me to become something I am not." - Anne shook her head, blinked back the tears. She did not want to cry, she did not want Alec and Jane to see her weak. - "But Alec saw me, that day on the field, while no one else did. Alec saw me for who I am. He trained me, taught me to control my power, to not feel afraid of it. He did more than all of you combine. And I love him for that, for leading me out of my own shadow."

* * *

The Cullens did not stay for long after that.

They had come to an agreement. Anne would call home whenever she wanted, and Rene was allowed to call her too. She would be welcomed whenever she returned to Fork to visit her sister.

That was all Anne needed. She followed Alec out of the room, leaving Jane behind, still fighting with Alice and Rose about the wedding that for sure would not come until the next decade.

Rene called her a few days later. They've chatted for so long that Alec's patience started to run out. The two sister laughed at him, and Rene said she would call back the next day, but to talk with Alec - her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Alec smirked, seemingly unaware of how unexpected Rene could be, so Anne casually texted her sister some information to tease Alec later.

He had no idea what was coming.


End file.
